Lord of the rings and Percy Jackson Truth or Dare
by alexis-daughterofposeidon3
Summary: The Lord or the Rings and Percy Jackson characters play truth or dare.
1. The Game Begins

**_Authors note: just so you know, bold letters are going to be me, Alexis._ **

**Here are all the victims. I mean, participants.**

**-Aragorn Elessar**

**-Gimli the Dwarf**

**-Legolas Greenleaf**

**-Frodo Baggins**

**-Sam Gamgee**

**-Gandalf the Wizard**

**-Pippin Took**

**-Merry Brandybuck**

**-Rosie**

**-Percy Jackson**

**-Alexis Sarengo (Percy's half-sister)**

**-Will Solace**

**-Jason Grace**

**-Piper McLean**

**-Leo Valdez**

**-Nico di Angelo**

**-Katie Gardener**

**-Travis Stoll**

**-Connor Stoll**

**Private message me ideas if you would like, i might use them.**

**Let us begin!**

_It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood when several strange people appeared at the border. Yes, these people were characters from Lord of the Rings. After welcoming them to the Camp, and introducing them to several of the campers, Percy decided to break the ice with a little game of Truth or Dare. Actually, it was Travis' idea, but whatever._

"I'll start." Percy began. "Who wants to go first?"

No one raised his or her hand.

"Okay then, I will start with the most beautiful person here." Percy said.

Legolas raised his head.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked

Embarrassed, the Elf looked away.

"Um..." Annabeth stammered, "Truth."

"Drat, I have nothing." the son of Poseidon complained, "What are you most afraid of?"

"You know that already!"

"Well, the visitors don't." Percy explained slyly.

Annabeth sighed. "Spiders. I am afraid of spiders."

"That is nothing to be ashamed of," Sam said, "Mr. Frodo and I were almost eaten by a giant spider once."

Annabeth shuddered. "Okay, Pippin, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess," the Hobbit answered.

"I dare you to speak in Pig Latin for the rest of the day!"

"Rrrgay," Pippin said, "Andalfgay, uthtray oray areday?"

"Uh, uthtray. I mean truth." Gandalf replied, trying not to laugh.

"Oday ouyay ikelay itewhay oray aygray etterbay?" Pippin decided

"Merry, what did he say?" Sam asked.

"'Do you like white or gray better?'" Merry translated

"Oh, I suppose either. I do not prefer one over the other." Gandalf answered, "Travis Stoll, Truth or Da-"

"DARE!"

"Well, okay, I dare you to, um…"

Connor whispered something in Gandalf's ear.

"Your brother says to dare you to flirt- is that even a word- with Katie Gardener."

Travis threw a flashlight at his brother- Zeus knows where it came from, is that thunder outside? Even Zeus does not know- and sat down next to Katie.

"Hey beautiful," He began, "I'm really sorry about those Chocolate bunnies on the roof thing."

Katie mercilessly jabbed Travis with her elbow. Holding his hurt stomach, Travis looked at his brother.

"Maybe next time I won't apologize before flirting."

"Good idea!" Connor laughed, "Your turn."

"Frodo, Truth or Dare?"

"I chose dare." Frodo answered.

"Prank call a god!"

"Which one?"

"Cupid!" Travis said cheerily.

Travis handed Frodo a pre-dialed phone.

_Ring, ring, ring. Hello, this is Eros or Cupid, god of love. How can I help you?_

"God of love?" Frodo asked, "I thought Aphrodite ruled love."

_Yes, but I am her son!_

"Doesn't that make you, like, a redundant god?"

_Oh, you'll pay for that!_

The line went dead. Moments later, a small, winged god flew into the room, randomly shooting Alexis.

"Ah!" she yelped, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Now," Cupid said, "Who called me?"

Panicking, Frodo pointed to Legolas. The Elf looked up, confused.

"Wait, what?" he asked as Cupid strung his bow.

"Oh, a bow and arrow contest? I'm in!"

The arrow was released. Knowing what was going to happen, Alexis threw her knife at the arrow. They collided in mid-air. Angered, Cupid prepared another arrow and this time hit his target.

**What do you think is going to happen? Send in some ideas!**


	2. An almost-wedding and Gimli sings a song

**_What just happened..._**

_The arrow was released. Knowing what was going to happen, Alexis threw her knife at the arrow. They collided in mid-air. Angered, Cupid prepared another arrow and this time hit his target._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Alexis and Nico shouted at the same time.

Percy glanced at Nico.

"I, uh, was, um, predicting what she was going to say." the son of Hades said guiltily.

Legolas looked at Alexis.

***This section has been omitted for the sake of Alexis and Legolas' sanity. We apologize for any inconvenience. Two engagement rings, one hour, and a whole lot of forgetful dust later, everything and everyone is back to normal.***

"Phew!" Percy exclaimed, "That was close! I almost had an Elf as a brother-in-law."

***More forgetful dust***

"Um, Frodo, it's your turn," Jason said.

"I pass to Leo. He seems worthy of my turn."

Leo grinned wickedly.

"Gimli, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the dwarf grunted.

"Wow, I really did not expect you to say that." Leo said, "What is your favorite song from America and sing it too."

The dwarf sighed. "Can I lie?"

"Well, duh, now we all know that you were going to lie! So just tell the truth." Piper explained.

"I've really only heard a few American songs, but out of those I'd have to choose Thriller. Then again, the other songs I have heard are the ABC song, Jingle Bells, and Itsy Bitsy Spider."

Leo grinned and turned on a CD player. "Okay, now sing."

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark..."

The music stopped when the song ended. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Funniest...singing...hilarious...wow..." Legolas laughed, trying to breathe.

"Oh yeah?" Gimli threatened, "Well, I bet it's not as funny as this video of the entire Cupid Love Fest you enjoyed not too long ago!"

Alexis leaped for the video camera. "Please, delete it. I'll use the forgetful dust. I'll kill Leo. Just please, please, please delete that video!"

The dwarf gladly deleted the video as Alexis showered the entire room with forgetful dust.

"Gimli, your turn." Connor reminded.

"Legolas, Truth or Dare?"

_**Find out what happens next in Chapter Four as the game continues!**_


	3. A visit to the Flying Dutchman

_"Legolas, Truth or Dare?"_

"Dare?" the Elf replied.

"Is that a question or answer?" Connor mocked, earning him a glare.

Gimli thought about a dare. "You know that pirate guy? The one that looks like you?"

"Will Turning?"

"Turner!" Jason corrected, "And he is not a pirate. He is the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Um, Jason?" Percy asked, "Since when are you an expert on pirates?"

"Sorry, I watched Pirates of the Caribbean last week." Jason admitted.

"Anyways, finish the dare!" Leo said.

"So, I dare you to follow him around and argue that you are the real Will." Gimli finished.

"I'll supply the boat!" Alexis offered.

***On board the Dutchman***

A man dressed in black trousers and a white shirt stood at the wheel of a large ship, as the crew swarmed the deck, preparing for a battle. An enemy ship had appeared on the horizon, and Will Turner was prepared to fight.

As the ships drew closer, Will was able to see some of the approaching ship's crew, four of which looked no older than teenagers. A loud crash drew the captain's eyes away from the ship, and he was that one of his sailors had dropped a plank of wood. When he looked back to the other ship, he saw that one of the crew had boarded his ship.

It was almost as if a mirror had been placed in front of him. Except for the fact that this strange person had blonde hair, they could have been twins.

"Hello," the stranger said, "I have come to claim what is rightfully mine."

"If it is the ship you want, she belongs to me." Will replied calmly, "If you are a dead sailor, please talk to my secretary."

"Nay," the stranger, who had pointed ears, said, "I have come to claim my name. You have stolen it from me, William Turner."

Shocked, Will stared at the Elf. "William has been my name all my life. Surely you have mistaken me for another man."

"Do you know of another Flying Dutchman?" the stranger retorted. "Relinquish your name. Give it back to me."

Will had had enough of this. Threateningly, he pulled a sword from its sheath on his belt. "Leave my ship, or die."

"As you wish, brother." With that, the Elf jumped onto his own ship, and sailed away.

Confused, Will watched the boat sail into the distance. Who was that man, and why did they look so alike?

***Back at Camp Half-Blood***

"Ha!" Leo exclaimed, "That was so funny!"

"Be quiet." Legolas threatened, "My turn. Jason, Truth or Dare?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks to Kingofpop12345 for the dare idea! If you private message me ideas i will try to use them.**

**Reviews are great motivators for longer, more exciting chapters!**


	4. Jason's Flashback: what really happened?

_"Jason, Truth or Dare?"_

"Well, I guess truth, since Reyna's not here to kill me for being un-Roman-y," Jason decided.

Legolas thought of a question. "What really happened while I was gone? And swear on your sacred river of sticks-"

"The River Styx!" Nico corrected.

"Yes, that. Swear on it that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"I swear," Jason said as thunder rumbled outside, "So, right after you, Merry, Alexis, Gimli, and Leo left, we decided to continue the game..."

_*****FLASHBACK*** **~***Jason's Point Of View***_

_After the boat left, everyone who was left got bored, so we decided to continue the game. Connor offered to start._

_"Piper, Truth or Dare?" he asked._

_"Truth." she replied._

_"So, Pipes," Connor said, using MY nickname for Piper, "Is it true that you love Jason?"_

_Wow, this kid was really getting on my nerves. I was about to jump up and kill him with lightning bolts when Piper spoke up._

_"Yes, I do love Jason," she answered, glancing at me with eyes that could melt a diamond. _

_I had no idea that I was holding my breath until I nearly passed out. Piper, the most incredible girl in the world. Piper, who looked amazing, no that is an understatement, who looked PERFECT, while trying to deny the fact that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Piper. Loved. ME. I only realized that I was in an entirely different world when Annabeth slapped me._

_"Sorry to interrupt your little visit to La-La-Land, but Piper just asked Sam if he would fight Clarisse to save Rosie's life, and now Sam dared Aragorn to prank call Elrond and tell him that he is going to elope with Arwen. I figured that you would thank me for waking you up." Annabeth explained._

_On the opposite side of the room, Aragorn was gingerly dialing a phone._

_"Um, Lord Elrond?" he said to the person (or Elf) on the other end of the line, "Uh, yes, this is Aragorn. No, I do not need repairs on Narsil. Ah, no, I most certainly have no idea who stole all of the curtains in Rivendell. I, uh, wanted to tell you, that, um, Arwen and I, well, uh, we're eloping and please don't kill me goodbye."_

_Aragorn hung up, shaking with fear. "I am most certainly dead."_

_Unfortunately, Aragorn was right. Five tense minutes later, Elrond stormed inside and started yelling at Aragorn. How he got inside the magical barrier, I don't really want to know._

_"You miserable excuse for a human!" Elrond was shouting, "How dare you insult me and my family like this!"_

_"Ymay amilyfay anday Iay." Pippin muttered, correcting the Elf lord's grammar._

_"I didn't mean it!" Aragorn cried, "Please do not kill me!"_

_"First you insult me, then you say you were lying!" Elrond snarled, "I have half a mind to slice you in half with your own sword! And leave your body hanging on a post in the middle of- nevermind. This time, I will let you go, but if you ever, EVER, do anything to irk me again, be warned."_

_Apart from the chaos, Travis pulled a wire that he and Connor had been stringing around the room. I had no idea what it did, until I the giant bucket of water above Elrond's head, and the hook attached to the hem of Aragorn's shorts. Oh my gods, these Hermes kids sure loved trouble. I wonder how many times they got caught._

_"Yes, yes, Lord Elrond," Aragorn apologized, "I am very sorry. It will never happen again."_

_SPLASH! Travis yanked on the wire, drenching Elrond. I guessed what would happen next, so I covered Piper's eyes as the hook stood its ground against Aragorn's attempt to escape Elrond's wrath. Finally, Aragorn left the hook, and the shorts, and raced out of the room with an angry Elf hot on his trail. I pitied the poor soul. _

_"Should I tell my dad to reserve him a room in Elysium?" Nico asked after they had left, "Or will he be alright?"_

_"He'll be alright." Sam said, not really understanding what Nico meant._

_Twenty minutes later, Aragorn limped back inside the room and slammed the door before collapsing onto the floor. _

_"Sam!" he shouted, "If I wasn't so *beep* exhausted, I would wring your *beep* neck, along with those *beep* Stoll twins!"_

_"They are not twins. They are brothers." Katie explained gently. _

_"Yes. Now my turn, wait, where is Rosie?" Aragorn said._

_"...But the Precious..." a strange voice outside the room said._

_"Nevermind the Precious, you need to leave!" the second voice soothed._

_"That's Rosie!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and following the voices._

_Around the corner, a deformed Hobbit stood, cowering behind a bush as Sam's wife tried to coax him out. As soon as Sam spotted Gollum, he pulled him away from the bush and tied a rope around his neck._

_"Oh, how it burnses us! Give us the Precious!" Gollow complained, tugging at the rope._

_Sam lead/dragged/pushed Gollum outside the magical barrier. "Listen well, beast. The Precious is gone, and if I ever see you again, you'll wish you were back in Mt. Doom."_

_"But what about master? He trusts us!" We left the creature and went back inside. A few minutes later, Legolas, Gimli, Alexis, Merry, and Leo returned from their visit to the Flying Dutchman._

**_*END FLASHBACK*~ *Third Person Point Of View*_**

"And that's what happened" Jason finnished.

_**If you liked this chapter, review. If you hated it, review. If you have ideas for another chapter, review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

"Merry, Truth or Dare?" Jason asked.

"Dare." the Hobbit answered.

Jason thought. And thought. And thought.

"Okay!" he finally exclaimed, "Merry, you have two hours to get a girl to like you. Starting, now."

"Wait, but, how, where." Merry asked.

"Uh, yeah, where is he going to find a girl hobbit that isn't already married?" Percy asked.

Just then, the door opened. Rosie and another lady hobbit walked inside.

"This girl suddenly appeared outside, she says that she is from the shire." Rosie explained.

"Rosie, dear, how many strangers are you going to invite?" Sam asked, "First Gollum, now, uh, what's her name?

"My name's Mary Foxburr, and would you be so kind as to tell me exactly where I am?" the Hobbit said.

"Ah, uh, yeah," Merry said unintelligently, "You at Camp Half-Blood in the United States, on a continent called North America."

"Well, then, since it seems as if I won't be going home anytime soon, may I join you?" Mary asked.

Merry nodded, and Mary sat down next to him.

"And what is your name?" she questioned.

"My name? Um, my, uh, it's Merry. Merry Brandybuck."

Jason smirked at Percy, and Travis handed Connor a Drachma.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise to update a better chapter as soon as possible!  
Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Okay, I finally have found time to update. Thank you for waiting! Please review so I can know what people do or don't like.**

"This is awfully convenient." Leo whispered to Piper.

An awkward silence hung over the room as the clock slowly ticked away. Leo pulled a few copper wires out of his tool belt and began to construct some sort of machine. Three minutes later, he had made a little toy train that ran in circles around the room. Unfortunately, the train went to close to Alexis, who was making a fountain of water in her hands, and a drop of water splashed onto the train, causing it to short. Leo frowned.

After ten quiet minutes, Mary broke the silence.

"Are we all going to something other than sit here and stare at each other, or should I leave?" she asked.

"No!" Merry squeaked, "I mean, if you want to leave, we don't mind, but, uh, can you stay? Please?"

"Why of course." Mary kissed Merry on the cheek.

**_*Random Tomato's POV*_**

_'Look at that fool. Trying to compete with me for reddest tomato, eh? Well, he'd better stop, because he's getting redder and redder and I'm just getting angrier and angrier, and before you know it, I'm going to fall right off the shelf! I am so mad at that fool! How dare he try to be redder than me! Grr…'_

_Clunk. _

_'Ow.'_

**_*3rd Person POV*_**

CLUNK. Sam spun around, and to his surprise, one of his prized red tomatoes had fallen off the shelf.

"How did that happen?" he muttered to himself, picking the tomato up off the ground and putting it back where it belonged.

This brief interruption was followed by five more tense minutes of awkward silence. Finally, Leo couldn't stand it, and he spoke up.

"Merry. Your turn. Go." He said.

Merry didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Mary to notice anything else.

This annoyed Leo very much, and he overreacted. "Meriadoc Brandybuck! Hello! It is your turn so hurry up!"

Annabeth looked up from her book. "Leo, how do you know Merry's full name?"

"I don't know. It just appeared from the deep pit of evilness inside me."

"Don't you dare mention 'deep pits of evilness', okay?" Percy sternly warned, referring to the time he and Annabeth spent in Tartarus.

"Okay." Leo agreed, "But only if you wake Merry up. He's in a trance."

Percy groaned. "Merry! Wake up and, uh, stop staring. Cause it isn't polite. Staring, I mean. Yeah."

Leo motioned for him to continue.

"Merry! Hello! Wake up! Stop looking at that stupid hobbit girl and pay attention!"

This woke him up. "She is not stupid!"

Percy cringed.


End file.
